Devon and James Chapter 3 Not ready
by Daeri
Summary: Their both not ready, boy on boy, detailed now, so beware!


Felicia stand in the corner of the Great Hall, watching Devon while she stroke her belly. She was carrying Devon his child inside of her, a Malfoy. She wanted to get pregnant of Devon, she had it all worked out in her mind, but she already got pregnant before she even started the plan. She loved Devon and she was planning on keeping him to her, even if that meant to get a child at the age of 16. A few minutes later she was still staring, till she realized that Devon was kissing James. She knew James was more than just a friend, but this broke her heart. Tears were falling down on her cheeks; she couldn't stop crying. The only one that could comfort her was Devon, she walked to him, cause she needed an explanation for all this. Still walking to him she saw him push away James, that gave her some satisfaction but she still needed to know why. When she approached him she kissed Devon, she was still crying. She punched him in the chest. "Why?" she asked with a shiver in her voice.

Devon did not know Felicia watched him from the corner of the Great Hall. He took a deep breath, how to find an excuse for this? "I'm sorry Lissy, he just kissed me.. It won't happen again." He said to her while giving a dirty look to James. Felicia was stroking her belly again while she took his excuse, she believed him. Devon laid his hand on Felicia's hand; it was so obvious she wanted to keep the baby. He was screwed.

Getting a dirty look from Devon made James angry, he gave Devon his most angry look and took off, to Moaning Myrtle. He ran into one of the toilets to puke his guts out, he was so miserable it made him sick. "Who's there!" cried Myrtle while she float into the toilet where James was. "Oh, it's you again." She said to him, "What happened this time? Got rejected again? Poor boy, I once got rejected, and I ran to the same toilet over here, just to cry, and then I died.." she sighted, she was dying to hear his story, he was her only company, the only one that came to visit her. "It's Devon," James said, "We kissed, again, and then he told me Felicia was pregnant, and then Felicia came, she saw us kiss, and he gave me a dirty look. I feel sick." He felt like his inside was tore apart, like his heart was a thousand pieces, like it would never heal again. Myrtle looked like she felt sorry for him, "If you decide to commit suicide you can haunt this toilet with me if you like.." in an attempt to get flirty with him. James smiled a little, "No thanks Myrtle.." he wasn't planning on committing suicide, he just needed a distraction from Devon, who he wasn't going to get anymore. Devon and Felicia had other thing on their mind now, things more important then James his love for Devon. He stood up, wiping his mouth with a piece of toilet paper and got some water from the sink to wash away the taste in his mouth. "Thanks Myrt," he did not know why he was thanking her, but he did, and then left the toilet.

She looked at him, and he looked back. Devon held his arms around Felicia; he didn't know what to do, his girlfriend pregnant, he kissing James again. He already made an appointment to go home that afternoon; this was an emergency he had to discuss with his parents, to see what was best. Felicia's parents and his parents would meet in the leaky cauldron, to get things straight.

A few hours later Devon and his parents were in the leaky cauldron, they did not speak a word to each other. Felicia came in with her parents, and Devon looked up to her, she was looking as gorgeous as ever, you couldn't even see she was pregnant. She and her parents came to sit in front of them, and Devon took her hand and hold it. There was a quick hello and their parents began to discuss things. Draco took a little box out of his coat and put it on the table and opened it. "They have to get married." he said, and he shove the box to Felicia. Devon looked up to his dad, ready to say something about it, but seeing the look on his fathers face made him go quiet again. He knew he couldn't win from his dad. Felicia's parents agreed, even Felicia agreed, the only one who didn't wanted it was Devon, but he didn't had the guts to say it. He saw how Felicia put the ring around her finger and looked so proud. He couldn't ruin this feeling for her; it was his own fault anyway, if he was more careful this wouldn't have happened, there was no way back now.

James didn't go to dinner that night. He stayed in his bed, his love for Devon made him sick. He had to get something to take his mind of Devon, maybe a new boyfriend or girlfriend would help, but he couldn't think of anyone good enough. Devon was the only one he wanted. But having a boyfriend or girlfriend would make things easier, even if it wasn't the one he wanted. He knew some guys who were pretty, and just like him bisexual. He never was really with a boy before, he just made out with them. He got out of bed, to see if he could find one of those guys. He went to the Great Hall, where dinner was still going on. An ash blonde guy was sitting at the Slytherin table; he was a year older than James, the guys name was Damien. James sat down next to Damien at the Slytherin table. Damien looked to the right of him, "What do you want!" he said sneering to James. James didn't back off. "I was wondering.." he began, "if I could buy you a drink after dinner." Damien began to blush, he was rude to James. "I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to call me names.." he was still blushing. "I'd like to get some drinks later, yeah.." he smiled. James smiled back, "I'll meet you around 8 at the dungeon then?" he asked, and Damien nodded..

It was almost time to go to the dungeons, but James was still fighting with his hair, to get it neat, but it wouldn't do what he wanted. He was going to come late if he spend any more time with his hair so he went down stairs to meet Damien and take him to the school bar. They talked for hours, and they seemed to connect. Damien got so excited he took James to the boys dormitory to his own bed to make out. After an hour of kissing Damien put his hand down James jeans, James was hard, but he tried to push Damien away. He wasn't ready for this, not yet, not with Damien.


End file.
